


Gone Fishin'

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tag to Broken Arrow, made Senior a nice guy. Don't like, Don't read.





	Gone Fishin'

Gone Fishin'

Summary: Tag to Broken Arrow  
Author's notes: I usually don’t write Mr. DiNozzo as a nice guy. But the fact that he carried a picture of young Tony in his pocket, made me think he could possibly be. So, if you don’t think this is even REMOTELY possible, do not read this story.

 

Tony walked in. He hadn’t expected to see Gibbs sitting on his couch. He had even started heading towards the basement stairs when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“No beer?” Gibbs asked, noticing Tony had shown up empty-handed.

“Things went better this time.” Tony said, plopping down on the couch beside Gibbs.

Gibbs just watched Tony, waiting for him to continue.

“He knew I paid for his hotel and flight a year ago.” Tony paused. “He talked to Sheik Amar and the Sheik had no idea what he was talking about. He thanked me for looking out for him. He told me he had been low on money before. When I was going to boarding school, I was kicked out. He never told me why. It never made sense. But he had declared bankruptcy then. He told me he had bouned back then, he would bounce back this time.” Tony smiled. “He said I needed to get him to the airport by noon. He had met Donald Trump in the lobby and he would be riding in style if I could get him there in time.”

“Do you believe him?” Gibbs asked.

Tony considered the question carefully before answering. “I want to. I really do.”

Gibbs look did not go unnoticed.

“I know he does things he doesn’t tell me about, Boss. He never lies with what he tells me. But, sometimes, well, more than sometimes, he just doesn’t tell me stuff. I know that.”

Gibbs’ ‘look’ didn’t change.

“I want to believe that the things he DOESN’T tell me won’t make a difference anyway.” Tony paused. “I told him we…we needed to learn to talk to each other. I told him I would like to go back to the time when our relationship was good. I didn’t think he would remember.” Tony said, his voice shaky. “I…He took a picture out of his wallet and showed it to me. It was of the two of us fishing. It was right before Mom died. He was holding up a huge fish that I had caught and we were both grinning into the camera. I …I didn’t think he would remember it. But he did, obviously.” Tony paused and wiped tears he didn’t know he had been crying. “He said he took it out and looked at it every morning.”

Gibbs put his arm around Tony’s shoulders as a show of support.

“I want to let him back in…but I have a question for you.” Tony stated.

“What is it, Tony?”

Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment. It was obvious he was not comfortable with asking. “Would…I…I like the way our relationship is. I don’t want to lose that. If I get back to a fairly normal, healthy relationship with my dad…I…Would I…?” 

“I am a part of your life. I will always be a part of your life. I don’t see that changing anytime soon.” Gibbs said smiling.

“Thanks, Boss. Can I…?”

“Everything is right where you left it.” Gibbs said, reading his mind. “And you NEVER have to ask.”

"Thanks, Boss."

THE END


End file.
